miraculous_redfandomcom-20200215-history
Miraculous Red (Game)
Miraculous Red is a Video Game of the Miraculous Red series and the fourth game of the Fireball Video Game Universe. It was once the fifth of the FVGU after the announcement of Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1. However, after the latest announcement of DBF Vol. 1 being on hold due to the lack of voice actors / actresses not volunteering, the game returns their position as the next game in the FVGU. The Game is also the first to be started over from scratch for the first time in a Fireball Studios Video Game Universe. Plot After various months as Red Noir, Baxter defeats various villains such as Pumpkin Face, The Filminator and others. Red Noir is back at it again and this time new villains appear to face off against him along him is his trusty sidekick Verre Arc, and becoming the first user to achieve the Bat Miraculous. Gameplay The Gameplay mechanics is a 2D Game, hack n' slash type of game. Players can play as Red Noir, Baxter Eberusu and his Bat Miraculous that is yet to be named. This game also supports multiplayer as Verre Arc and Valery Eruzu are only controlled by the second player. Controls Red Noir *'Movement': Left and Right Arrow Keys *'Jump': Up Arrow Key *'Attack 1': P *'Attack 2': L *'Attack 3': M *'Projectile': Space Bar Verre Arc *'Movement': A and D Keys *'Jump': W Key *'Attack 1': E Key *'Attack 2': R Key *'Projectile': T Key Development Data Pre-Production *'October 22nd, 2017': The Game has been started over from scratch. *'October 27th, 2017': Baxter Eberusu / Dupain-Cheng and Red Noir's Sprites in Development. *'October 28th, 2017': Red Noir's Sprites are Finished. *'October 30th, 2017': More of Baxter Eberusu's Sprites in Development. *'October 31st, 2017': Good News! Miraculous Red is back as the fourth Fireball Video Game to be added, but will still be released around 2018. This is because no one will even volunteer to voice the few remaining characters like Amber, Broccoflower and Kinzoku located here. Baxter Eberusu's Sprites have been completed as both Baxter Eberusu and his Miraculous Hero Red Noir have been completed in Programming them into the game. *'November 2nd, 2017': The Unnamed Bat-themed hero from Baxter Eberusu's sprites are in development and programming into the game. The Jumping mechanic for the alt. hero has unlimited jumps making him fly. *'November 5th, 2017': All of Baxter Eberusu's (Including Red Noir and The Unamed Bat Hero) sprites have all been completed, but programming is still in development. *'November 13th, 2017': The Main theme for the game is Armor by Landon Austin. Verre Arc sprites in development. *'November 14th, 2017': More Verre Arc sprites created and programmed into the game. The Game also has Multiplayer Compatability in it. *'November 25th, 2017': More Verre Arc sprites created. *'November 27th, 2017': Akumas are confirmed to be enemies in the game. *'November 28th, 2017': Verre Arc sprites completed and programmed. Valery Eruzu sprites in development. *'December 1st, 2017': Voice Acting in development and sound effects added in the game. More Data added into the game and more Valery Eruzu sprites created. *'December 2nd, 2017': Bosses, AIs and Recurring Characters have been revealed for the game. More Sounds have been added in the game and Baxter Eberusu / Red Noir / Unnamed Bat Hero's Voice Pack has been complete. More Sound Effects added in and Akumas added in. More Data added into the game. *'December 4th, 2017': Valery Eruzu's Sprites have been completed, thus completed all playable characters for the game. *'December 5th, 2017': Sprites of the AIs are next. More Data has been added into the game as the game now hits Production. Production *'December 7th, 2017': Pumpkin Face 2.0's Levels are currently in Development. More Sound Effects added into the game and collectable points have been programmed into the game. *'February 20th, 2018': The First Level is now in Development. The Game returns to development after a long hiatus from December. AI has been cut from the game. *'February 24th, 2018': Pumpkin Face 2.0's Sprites have been completed and will be developed into the game. *'February 25th, 2018': Pumpkin Face 2.0 Completed and the first level has been completed. All Boss Music have been revealed. *'February 27th, 2018': Boss Music has been added into the game. *'February 28th, 2018': Cutscenes are added into the game as Level 1 wraps up completed. Level 2 in Development and Unusual Moth's sprites in development. *'March 4th, 2018': Level 2 is in Development Officially. More Music has been added into the game as Level music has been finished for each level. *'March 7th, 2018': Unusual Moth's Sprites have been completed. *'March 10th, 2018': Unusual Moth and Game Over's background levels added in. Game Over's sprites in development. Game Over's sprites completed soon to be added into the game. Speed-O-Sonic's Sprites completed soon to be added to the game, and Doomsday's sprites in development. Doomsday's boss theme has been updated. Unusual Moth has been completed to program and voice will be pit in at some point for her. *'March 11th, 2018': Unusual Moth has been completed and Level 2 has been completed. Level 3 in Development. Game Over's sprites have been added into the game and soon to be developed. Miss Puppeteer along with her mech's sprites completed. Speed-O-Sonic's sprites completed and soon to be developed into the game. Doomsday's sprites have been completed. *'March 12th, 2018': Game Over has been programmed and Level 3 has been completed. Level 4 has been completed as well, thus ending the Production. Post-Production *'March 13th, 2018': Doomsday's sprites added into the game, soon to be developed. Blue Horrificator's Boss Music updated. Level 5 Completed. Level 6 in Development. Blue Horrificator's Sprites completed and programmed as the whole cast has been finished on the sprites. Doomsday is the final one to be programmed into the game and it's all over for development wise on the characters. *'March 14th, 2018': Level 6 has been finished as the final level is in development. Doomsday has been programmed and completeing all programming for the game. Level 7 has been completed, thus development has ended for Miraculous Red. The Names of the Bat and Blue Bee Miraculouses has been revealed Release *'March 21st, 2018': The Game has been released! Characters Playable Characters * Baxter Eberusu / Red Noir / Bat Marron (HP 100) * Valery Eruzu / Verre Arc (HP 100) Enemies * Akuma (HP 20) Kwamis *Red *Bubba *Violet Recurring Characters *Jenny Maku / Grey Wolf *Chi Chi / Ms. Timber Wolf *Gunther Eberusu / Green Samurai *Amber Eberusu / Lady Sparkle *Teressa Aojiroi / Lady Butterfly *Denise Tournuer / Metallic Blu Boss Characters *Pumpkin Face 2.0 (HP 200) *Unusual Moth (HP 200) *Game Over (HP 200) *Miss Puppeteer (HP 500) *Speed-O-Sonic (HP 200) *Blue Horrificator (HP 500) *Doomsday (Final Boss; HP 300) Levels #Rooftop - Paris (October 31st; Pumpkin Face 2.0) #Collège Françoise Dupont (November 4th) #Hawk Moth's Lair (November 4th; Unusual Moth) #Doomsday's Lair Soundtrack #'Armor' - Landon Austin - Main Theme #'Pumpkin Face Level' - Level 1 #'When Pumpkins Fly' - Pumpkin Face. #'College Francoise Dupont' #'Female Hawk Moth' - Level 2 #'Dark Magician' - Unusual Moth. #'It's a 8-Bit World' - Level 3 #'Boss Battle' - Game Over. #'Dance of the Dolls Remix' - Level 4 #'Ultimate Puppet Show' - Miss Puppeteer. (Super Paper Mario: Super Dimetio) #'Speed Hill Zone' - Level 5 (Sonic 2 Final Boss Remix) #'My Speed is Unpredictable' - Speed-O-Sonic. #'Lerking Giant' - Level 6 #'Size Matters' - Blue Horrificator. #'Golden Knight' - Final Level #'Golden Chariot' - Doomsday. Sequel The Game's sequel has been confirmed to be Miraculous Red 2: Omniskull where the main antagonist would be the creator behind all of the miraculoses Omniskull. The Game will also feature Miraculous Power Ups. Trivia *Miraculous Red is the first game to have a Shading Sprite Pack, being followed by Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable, Super Baxter 3: JC, Fire Hair and Real Life 2: The Crusaders. *This is the second game to not have the characters attack on the other direction, presumaley always shooting for right, the first was Super Baxter 1. *This Game returns the support of Multiplayer action. Gallery Red Noir and Verre Arc in Miraculous Red Game.png|In Testing Mode! Miraculous Red Game Split Screen.png|Split Screen! Miraculous Red Game Projectile.png|Energy Shot and Fidget Spinner! Baxter Eberusu and Valery Eruzu in Miraculous Red Game.png|Baxter Eberusu and Valery Eruzu together! Category:Games